


The Great War

by avulle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora comma Horse Girl, Crack, Featuring, Gen, Stupid nonsense, also Catra, who probably deserves better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: Now.You may not realize this.But there’s a war on.Raging in the hallways of Brightmoon palace.Great and horrible, like no war that came before it.The subject?Cats or horses.
Relationships: Adora & Swift Wind | Spirit, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	The Great War

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back to my dumb-shit roots. I'm pretty proud of how dumb this one is.
> 
> One of my favorite things about season 1 was the moment that Adora falls in love with Horsey at first sight. She's just so fucking enamored with him, it's great. We don't focus enough as a fandom on the fact Adora is a Horse Girl. Also, the fact that Swift Wind is a Rainbow. Alicorn.  
> Rainbow.  
> Alicorn.  
> He canonically has stars on his hoofs.  
> He has star hoofs.
> 
> (i'm actually not a horse girl, so hopefully I'm doing justice to Swift Wind's magnificent horsey-ness)

Now.

You may not realize this.

But there’s a war on.

Raging in the hallways of Brightmoon palace.

Great and horrible, like no war that came before it.

The kind of war splits girlfriend from girlfriend, queen from queen consort, best friend from best friend.

At the end of it, there may be victory, but there will be no joy.

Nothing but the taste of ash in victor’s mouth.

Thinking of all the horrible acts they had to do to win.

The stakes:

The whole world.

The setting:

Brightmoon palace.

The subject?

Only the greatest question to have ever wrought upon an Etherian soul.

Which is better?

Cats or horses.

Who is the greatest animal companion?

A wonderful beautiful alicorn that can talk and fly and is just prettiest horse to have ever horsed.

Or like an illusion cat with some magical powers.

Adora’s not biased.

She’s just right.

Now look.

Look.

It’s not that Adora does not appreciate and love Melog.

She appreciates many of Melog’s properties!

For example!

The fact they literally broadcast all of Catra’s feelings!

This is very valuable.

So when Catra is like “pfft, who would want to hug you,” Adora can just look over Melog’s face beside her own, purring and nuzzling her, and can know there’s no need to worry.

Also!

Melog can go invisible.

They’re also pretty cute.

But.

But.

Let’s be real here.

They’re no  _ horse _ .

Like.

Adora doesn’t want to say she just wanted to win the war with The Horde so she could ride around and do loop-de-loops with Swift Wind.

Chase the sun!

Move as one, She-Ra and Swift Wind!

No.

The Horde was bad.

Hordak Prime was also bad.

But like.

Have you seen Swift Wind?

Such beautiful white fur.

Such a magnificent orange mane.

Rainbow wings!

Rainbow!

Wings!

Soulful eyes.

Little starries on his hoofsies.

Adora is confident there has never been a creature so perfect.

She can just put her hand on his neck, feel him breathe under her hand, and he feels so solid, so strong, so safe, she just knows.

There is justice in the world.

She hugs his neck, and it’s like everything in the world is right.

His beauty, his powerful shoulders.

Magnificent swishy tail.

He can fly!

He can talk!

They have a deep empathic bond.

When they fly, they fly  _ as one _ .

So.

Like.

No offense to Melog, who Adora loves dearly.

But like.

How could they hope to compete?

Catra seems to think that Adora doesn’t notice what’s going on.

That she doesn’t see Catra jockeying for the favor of their friends.

Just casually saying “Hey, see that weird stain over there, Melog could totally make that disappear for like, ten minutes”

No.

Adora won’t be fooled.

Adora knows there’s a war on.

And Adora knows this is not a war she can afford to lose.

“Look at Swift Wind,” she says in retort, gesturing to Swift Wind’s beauty with both hands. “Isn’t he so beautiful you totally forget that weird stain?”

Glimmer and Bow look at each other.

Look back at them.

Adora can see in their eyes that they are coming to her side.

Adora narrows her eyes at Catra.

Catra glares back at Adora.

_ Oh, it’s gonna be like that? _ Catra mouths at her.

“Yeah,” Adora says, because she can’t really mouth words without saying them out loud. “It’s gonna be like that.”

Glimmer draws a light circle in the air, and the weird stain disappears.

Catra and Adora’s eyes meet again.

Narrow again.

No matter. 

There will be a next time.

That night, as Adora and Catra are laying down for the night.

Adora sees that Catra is very subtly getting Melog to lay on their midsections and purr.

“Isn’t Melog cute?” Catra says, trying and failing to hide her evil intentions. “So warm, so…” she glances at Melog, who meows in satisfaction “purr-y?”

“Oh yes,” Adora says, calling out to Swift Wind through their incredibly strong mental connection. “Very cute. But they are a little…” Swift Wind gives her a  _ one second, I’ve got a whole barrel of apples to eat _ “...light?”

Catra scrunches her face in confusion.

“What?”

Then there is something like understanding in her eyes, so Adora hurriedly presses their lips together to distract her.

_ Swiftyyyyy _ .

_ Soon! One more barrel! _

“Adora, you better—”

Adora kisses Catra again, slipping her hands into Catra’s hair, scritching at her ears.

Catra forgets her complaint as a purr resonates through her chest. On top of them, Melog rolls over and makes an admittedly very cute answering purr.

It’s nice, purring on all sides.

But no!

That’s what Catra wants her to think.

Adora checks the window as she tangles her tongue with Catra’s.

Catra’s claws scratch at the back of her neck and hoo boy.

Ten minutes and five barrels of apples later, she is pulled from the reverie of Catra’s scratchy tongue and her very sharp very nice claws by a booming—

“Did someone say Swift Wind?”

Adora pulls away from Catra, and smiles at Swift Wind.

“Yes!” she says. “I was feeling lonely!”

Catra blinks up at her, adorably tousled.

Slowly, her eyes drift over to Swift Wind, who is prancing over the bed, and then using his wings to float up onto it.

Catea’s eyes widen, and Melog’s hackles rise.

“Adora, what—Swift Wind—”

She is interrupted by Swift Wind flopping himself over them both a moment after Melog flees to wrap themselves around their heads.

“Oh Gods,” Catra wheezes. “Why?”

“Ah—” Adora coughs, not really able to breathe. “A nice—” cough “—comforting weight.”

_ You have to winnie _ , she tells Swift Wind.

_ Right _ .

Swift Wind winnies at the top of his lungs, and Catra claps her hands over her ears.

Adora rolls over to face Catra, and smiles.

Catra grits her teeth and tries and fails to scramble out from under Swift Wind’s very comforting very heavy weight.

The results of this are pretty clear.

Adora 1.

Catra 0.

(Like it really could have been any other way.)

Later that week.

During which Catra had on multiple occasions, tried and failed to lie to Adora about how much she “hated” having Swift Wind’s massive body on them while they slept.

Stuff like “How the hell were you able to get to sleep?”

“It took me like an hour to get out from under your stupid horse!”

Catra’s always been a sore loser.

She also tried to establish “rules”.

Like “no horse on the bed”.

And “no horse in the bedroom”.

And “why did you do this?”

The last one might not be a rule.

Anyways, Adora has won this round.

So she accepts these rules.

It’s important she gives Catra a fighting chance.

This is clearly a battle (war) to three points.

If she just got Swift Wind to lie on them while the slept two more times she would win, but she understands she needs to win this clean.

So.

Later that week.

Glimmer needs to go to the Ice Kingdom to meet with Frosta.

Just Glimmer.

No Adora.

Perfect opportunity.

“You could ride Swift Wind! Look at him! So large, so beautiful!”

Glimmer looks at Adora.

Frowns.

“I can teleport,” she says.

“But can you do loop-de-loops?”

Glimmer makes a confused face.

“No?”

Adora points at Swift Wind with both of her hands, and he spreads his beautiful Rainbow Wings.

Glimmer looks at Swift Wind.

Looks at Adora.

Looks back at Swift Wind.

Adora can feel her about to give in.

Just a little bit more.

But just then!

As if she had been planning it!

Catra bursts into the room, glares at Adora.

“You said you were going to the bathroom.”

“I am going to the bathroom,” Adora says.

She looks around.

She points at the throne.

“Are you saying you peed on the throne?”

Adora pauses.

“Yes,” she decides.

Glimmer takes a deep breath.

“Adora Happysmile Rainbowfist.”

Adora looks at Glimmer.

“Glimmer, uhhh.”

Glimmer waits, one eyebrow raised.

“Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon?”

Glimmer rolls her eyes.

“Catra?” she says.

“Melog can turn invisible!”

Melog turns invisible.

Glimmer blinks.

“Uh.”

“So if you get bored you can just disappear! Think of the possibilities!”

“I’m going to see Frosta.”

“And she’s  _ super _ boring.”

Glimmer does not respond immediately, so Catra touches Melog’s mane and then flickers in and out of existence.

Adora narrows her eyes.

That’s cheating.

She can’t just get Swift Wind to do loop-de-loops in the throne room.

…

Or can she?

“Quick, Swifty, do a loop-de-loop—”

“Oh hey look at the time.”

Glimmer vanishes in a puff of glitter.

Adora and Catra trade glances.

She supposes this is a—

After a moment, she puffs back, touches Melog, and then puffs away again.

Catra smirks triumphantly at her.

“Sparkles likes Melog better.”

“She was emotionally compromised.”

“By what?”

Adora looks away.

She touches Swift Wind’s neck for support, and he nudges his face against hers and only comes a little close to impaling her on his unicorn horn.

“1-1,” she admits.

“1-1? Are you fucking counting getting Swift Wind to lie on me as—”

Not to worry, Adora thinks, hugging Swift Wing neck, and he winnies supportively.

There will be a next time.

The next morning.

A morning after a night in which Adora was inexplicably exiled to Catra’s (empty) room.

She has a plan.

Glimmer may have betrayed her.

Sided with enemy.

But Bow.

She can trust Bow.

“Look,” she says to Bow, pointing at Swift Wind.

Both hands.

(It’s important.)

His magnificent white fur.

His beautiful orange mane.

His.

Rainbow.

Wings.

Bow looks at Swift Wind.

Back at Adora.

“Uhh, okay?”

“Isn’t he beautiful? Look at him.”

Swift Wind helps by crowing how beautiful he is to the skies.

Swift Wind is the Best Horse.

“Hmmmm,” Bow’s gaze slides awkwardly off of hers and onto Swift Wind, who is sidling up to him.

“Normally I don’t let people other than Adora brush me,” he says. “But I’ll make an exception for you.”

Bow twitches a little.

He reaches for Swift Wind, and pats him, very awkwardly.

“He’s very beautiful but uhh—”

Yes.

Victory.

2-1.

No takes-backsies.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Catra rushing towards them, but it is too late.

She has already torn Queen Consort from Queen.

“That’s bullshit! Don’t give me that look, Adora. Bow, look!”

Bow shakes his head.

“Wait, Bow! You like cat ears, look! Look at Melog’s cat ears!”

But it is too late. Bow has already fled.

Adora smirks triumphantly at Catra.

“One to go.”

“Are you still fucking counting getting your stupid horse to lay on me I swear to—”

One to go.

There is a stretch of…

One would not call it peace.

More.

Adora really wants to kiss Catra.

Hug her a lot.

Maybe rub her face in Catra’s belly fur.

They have a temporary cease fire.

“And for the record, it’s 1-1.”

It’s not.

It ends, a week later.

In the cruelest and most outrageous of fashions.

The Greatest of Betrayals!

When Catra Just.

Goes behind Adora’s back.

To Glimmer.

To teleport  _ alone _ to the Fright Zone.

Secretly bribes Scorpia with who knows what.

Then comes back, Scorpia in tow, and forces her to say—

“Uh, Melog’s great?”

Treachery.

To think that Adora ever trusted Catra to play fair.

She narrows her eyes at Catra.

She turns back to Scorpia. Smiles.

“Scorpia, have you seen—”

“Nope, too late! Sparkles, quick!”

Glimmer frowns at Catra.

Catra leans closer to her and whispers—

“I’ll get you that stupid tart thing you like, I swear now come on.”

Adora glares at Glimmer.

“I thought we were friends.”

Glimmer shrugs.

“You should have promised my like five pounds of Crimson Wastes tarts.”

Then they vanish in a puff of glitter.

Adora takes a deep breath.

She beat Prime.

She can deal with this.

She has a plan.

The plan is.

Invite Huntara to the capital.

Introduce Huntara to Swift Wind.

She knows Huntara will immediately fall in love.

They are  _ kindred spirits _ .

But.

But.

Catra has used her secret spy tech of eavesdropping on Adora’s conversation while Adora is calling someone in bed beside her to figure out Adora’s plan.

And she ambushes Huntara when she enters the palace.

When Adora finds them, descending on Swift Wind, his magnificent rainbow wings extended on either side, she finds Huntara, knelt before Melog, scritching Melog behind the ears.

Catra smirks triumphantly up at her, wiggling three fingers in the air.

_ I win _ , she says.

There is a moment in which Adora is plunged into the depths of despair.

She can’t lose.

Swift Wind is too magnificent to lose to Melog!

How could she—

But then Huntara turns to her, and just goes stock still.

Her eyes just fucking sparkle, and oh.

Oh yes.

“Oh, who is this?” she says, standing and going over to Swift Wind, eyes still sparkling. “Hiii.”

Swift Wind preens, while Adora smirks at Catra.

“Suck it,” she says out loud, because she still can’t mouth without speaking.

Huntara looks up at her.

“Oh, do you wanna go on a ride with him? He does loop-de-loops.”

Huntara looks like Adora just told her that she had just had Entrapta make twenty different kinds of guns for her.

Adora swaps places with Huntara, and scritches Melog’s head when they come over for a scritch.

“I win,” Adora says.

“No you fucking don’t.”

“It’s okay to lose, Catra,” Adora says, placing a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “We’re not in The Horde anymore, there are no horrible consequences for losing anymore.” 

Catra narrows her eyes.

Then, in a low voice, Adora continues “Except living in eternal shame and also forever recognizing that Swift Wind is better than Melog.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“You haven’t won.”

She has, though.

Next day, Hordak comes to Brightmoon for like.

Something or other.

And she’s just hanging out with Swift Wind in her little Swift Wind grooming shack.

Brushing his fur and telling him how beautiful he is.

On account of like, the war being over.

She doesn’t need to constantly be on guard anymore.

And then Catra shows up, Hordak and Entrapta in tow.

It takes Adora a second to notice them, because she’s kind of distracted with how pretty and perfect Swift Wind is.

She turns to the front of the shack when someone clears their throat.

Catra nudges Entrapta.

“Catra told us to say that Melog is better than Swift Wind,” Entrapta says.

“No, you’re just supposed to say that Melog is better than Swift Wind! You don’t like horses, right?”

“Not really,” Entrapta says airily.

Adora is stunned.

She had thought she and Entrapta were friends.

“I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Entrapta confirms. “But horses are weird.”

Hordak extends a metal hand to Swift Wind, who snuffles at it.

“It is not as horrifying as Catra had led me to believe,” he says, patting Swift Wind’s snout.

“He,” Catra corrects absentmindedly. “But also your opinion doesn’t matter. Entrapta. Entrapta. Cats are better than horses, right?”

Entrapta makes a neutral noise.

She leans towards Swift Wind, and then jumps back when he snuffles.

“I’m not a fan of either, to be honest,” she says.

Catra growls.

“But look! Melog can turn invisible!”

Catra flickers in and out of existence a couple ten times.

“All Swift Wind can do is fly!”

“I can also kick,” Swift Wind says. “Really hard.”

Everyone stops for a moment to look at Swift Wind.

He rocks and forward on his front hooves and does a little demonstrative kick.

“I’m very strong,” he says.

Adora hugs his neck.

“Yes you are,” she agrees.

“Turning invisible is cooler than flying and uhh, kicking things.”

“See! Look! I win! Three to two!”

“I got to three first, so it doesn’t matter,” Adora says. “But also what about Hordak?”

“Hordak’s opinion doesn’t matter,” Catra says. “He’s on like, house arrest or whatever.”

“I think Hordak’s opinion matters,” Entrapta says.

Hordak looks at Entrapta, then looks between Catra’s death glare and Adora’s puppy dog eyes.

“I think it’s a tie,” he says, his voice shaking, a little scared.

“Coward,” Catra mutters.

Adora can’t help but agree.

“Alright, thanks, bye!” Catra says, pushing Entrapta and Hordak away.

“I feel used,” Entrapta says.

“It’s alright,” Hordak says. “We can go hack into the brightmoon electricity grid.”

“Ooh!”

They leave, leaving Catra and Adora alone, glaring at each other.

“I’ve already won, though,” Adora says.

“No! Fuck no! You have not!”

She has.

But.

Adora is content with the knowledge, in her soul.

That she’s won The Great War.

The Last War.

The War to end all wars.

“I can see your lies in your eyes,” Catra hisses, as Adora closes the distance between them.

“I love you even if you’re deluded,” Adora says.

Catra growls “I swear to God,” but lets Adora gather her up in her arms.

She smooches her nose, and her cheeks, and her eyebrows until Catra is giggling, and then kisses her lips.

Catra purrs and melts against her.

Adora kisses her way to Catra’s ear and whispers—

“Horses are way better than cats.”

They don’t break up, but it’s a close thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hard, and very painful for me to admit, but I'm actually team cat XD
> 
> Also: [Adora Happysmile Rainbowfist](https://avulleonastick.tumblr.com/post/620743157454340096)
> 
> I've been having a lot of trouble writing recently, and by that I mean every time I try and write I get a horrible, brain-splitting headache. I was able to write this, though! I clearly just haven't been writing things that are stupid enough XD


End file.
